Three Romeoes and A Juliet
Three Romeoes and A Juliet is a fan made Crossover between Pound Puppies and another TV series called The Tom and Jerry Kids Show by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Hilarity and romance ensues when Howard, Cooler, and the younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries meet Tom, Tyke, Cindy Lou, Dripple, Mary Lou, Droopy, and Miss Vavoom while vacationing at Indiana Beach. Also, a familiar villain joins Katrina's gang in a plot to capture Miss Vavoom. Plot Part One (At the entrance to Indiana Beach, Howard, Cooler, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Igor, Vigor, Gordon, Precious, Paw-Paw, and Short Tail are standing in line moments before the park is about to open. They are first in line.) Paw-Paw: (To Gordon) Have you been here before? Gordon: Of course we have. We've been here on vacation one time and we had lots of fun. Short Tail: But did the park rules say "No animals allowed"? Igor: Don't worry, guys. Once we get to the entrance, everything is going to be fine. Short Tail: I hope you're right, Igor. Paw-Paw: Me too. (They hear murmuring in back of them.) Man 1: Well, will you look at that? Woman: That guy up there is breaking one of the park's rules! Man 2: He should be banished from the place. (Cooler and Howard turn around and see the crowd.) Howard: I guess they're new here. Obviously, they have never been to Indiana Beach before. (To Cooler) Don't you think so, Cooler? Cooler: I absotively agree. (An employee enters the ticket booth.) Employee: Welcome to Indiana Beach, sir. (Looks at Howard) Hey, I remember you! You're that guy who saved Indiana Beach from that crazy lady. Have you brought your pets with you? Howard: Well... yes. The two kittens are with us. (The employee looks at the younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries and smiles.) Employee: Awww! How cute! Well, the manager has asked me that whenever I see you, I should give you special VIP passes to our park. (The Employee wraps wrist-bands on Howard, Cooler, and the puppies and kittens.) Howard: Thank you. (The crowd behind them are surprised and shocked, their jaws literally dropped. It is now time to enter the park. Howard, Cooler, and the others walk in.) Howard: And don't you worry about a thing. I promise they'll be on their best behavior. (As Howard and his friends enter, the employee waves goodbye.) Employee: Have fun! (Inside the park, Cooler, Howard, and the others walk around. Short Tail and Paw Paw look around in amazement.) Paw-Paw: Wow! Short Tail: So this is Indiana Beach. Cooler: Well, dudes and dudettes, what do you want to do first? Whopper: Can we ride the Hoosier Coaster? Bright Eyes: I like to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl, please! Gordon: Let's go to the arcade! I heard that there's the Captain Canine Arcade Game where seven people can play! Precious: I want to ride the Shafer Queen. Igor: No way! (Goes to Bright Eyes and holds her paw) I want to ride the Antique Autos with Princess. Vigor: What about the ferris wheel? (All of the younger puppies except Precious argue with each other on what they should do at Indiana Beach until Howard grabs a whistle and blows it.) Howard: TIME OUT! (All of the puppies turn to Howard.) Cooler: Why not let Short Tail and Paw-Paw choose? After all, it's their first time here. Howard: So, what do you kittens want to do? Short Tail: Well... Paw-Paw: There's a lot of things to do... I like to ride a roller coaster. Short Tail: Me too. Howard: Okay, the decision is made. We'll go on... (Howard turns around and gets hearts in his eyes. Cooler notices Howard.) Cooler: Howard? Is there something wrong? (A beautiful woman(Miss Vavoom) and Droopy, along with Dripple, Karl, Lucy, Tom, Cindy Lou, Mary Lou, and Tyke, enter. Howard is on his knees, hopelessly in love, and howls.) Howard: Hello, dolly! Miss Vavoom: Excuse me, but you wouldn't know where the Water Park is, would you? Cooler: Sure, just go east. You can't miss it. Miss Vavoom: Why thank you- (Howard rushes toward Miss Vavoom, bowing to her as if she was a queen.) Howard: I beg your pardon, madam, but what's your name? (Droopy pulls Howard's shirt down.) Droopy: Excuse me, bub. I'm with her. Howard: And who are you suppose to be, her pet? Droopy: I'm actually her friend. And her date as well. (Howard frowns.) Howard: You're her date? Don't be silly. Why, you wouldn't last even a half-hour with her. Droopy: You know what? That made me mad. (Howard and Droopy are ready to fight each other. Precious is worried.) Precious: Oh my goodness! Please don't fight! Howard: Cooler, get the puppies and kittens to a safer place. Trust me, they don't want to see this. (Miss Vavoom steps in and breaks up the confrontation.) Miss Vavoom: Boys! Boys! This is no way to for men to act. There should be a contest. Droopy and Howard: A contest? Miss Vavoom: Yes. And whoever wins two matches or all three matches shall be my boyfriend. What do you say? (Howard goes to Cooler.) Howard: What do you think? Should I accept the challenge? Cooler: Well... Howard: It's a done deal! Droopy: I accept the challenge too. Miss Vavoom: Very well. Please follow me to the Skee-Ball room. (Droopy, Howard, Cooler, the puppies, and kittens follow Miss Vavoom.) Precious: I have a bad feeling about this. What if they get hurt? Dripple: Don't worry. My pop never gets hurt. (At the room with Skee Ball, Droopy and Howard are at different slots while Cooler and the others stand by. Other patrons stopped what they're doing and watch.) Miss Vavoom: The first match will be a game of Skee ball. And, whoever gets the most points wins the match. Are you ready, gentlemen? Howard and Droopy: Ready! Miss Vavoom: Then, let the game begin! (Transits to outside the Skee-ball. A mysterious stranger in a silhouette is hiding behind the crowd. He pulls out a walkie talkie.) Mysterious Man: I see them in that room. I think that's them. Voice: Excellent. Now, wait until the right moment comes and then... NAB THEM! Mysterious Man: Swell... At long last, that beautiful girl will be mine! (The mysterious stranger laughs evilly.) Part Two (Howard prepares to roll his ball. He aims and breathes. But he throws it too hard. The ball ricochets off the walls and flies into Tom's mouth.) Cindy Lou: Thomas, the rules say no free sampling. (Tom mumbles, then spits the ball out. Howard catches it and shakes the saliva off while wincing and sticking his tongue out. Tom hisses in frustration as if to say "Watch where you're throwing!".) Howard: Sorry. (Turning to the Skell ball slot) Okay, once more. (Howard throws the ball again. This time, the ball lands in the hole that says 50. He then rolls several more balls until the score reaches 3200 points.) Miss Vavoom: 3,200 points from... (To Howard) What's your name? Howard: Howard Connor. Miss Vavoom: 3,200 points for Howard Connor! (The patrons, Cooler, the younger Pound Puppies, and Purries applaud.) Howard: (Smirking at Droopy) Top that, Happy. (Droopy's turn. At his slot, Droopy winds up the ball. Droopy aims and rolls the ball into a hole that says 100 points. Droopy rolls several more balls until the score reaches 5,000.) Miss Vavoom: 5,000 points from Droopy! Droopy wins the first match! (Everyone except Howard applauds. Howard's face turns red.) Droopy: How's them apples, bub? Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! How does he do it? Dripple: Pop used to be a baseball player. He once hit a baseball all the way to a toll booth. Gordon: Wow! Miss Vavoom: And now, time for a lunch break. The match will take place at the Den of Lost Thieves at 1:00 PM. See you then! (Everyone except Howard, Cooler, Igor, Vigor, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Precious, Gordon, Short Tail, and Paw-Paw leave. Howard sits down in frustration.) Cooler: Tough break, huh, kid? Paw-Paw: That Droopy guy sure is a good player. (Howard glares at Paw-Paw.) Howard: Who's side are you on? (Stands up) Come the next match and the match after the next, that beautiful lady will be my ''girlfriend! They'll see! Cooler: Don't let them get you down, Howard. Let's have lunch. Howard: Well, all right. (As Howard, Cooler, and the others leave, the mysterious stranger, now revealed as McWolf, enters.) McWolf: (Laughing Evilly) It's a good thing Katrina Stoneheart hired me to capture Miss Vavoom. I, McWolf, will make that beautiful woman mine! All mine! But first, I must eliminate the competition. But how...? (McWolf pauses until a broken lightbulb appears above his head.) McWolf: I got it! And this time, it'll be fool-proof! (Outside, Howard and Cooler are sitting on a table watching the other puppies and kittens. Howard turns to a crowd holding Droopy in the distance.) Howard: Look at that dog. Getting the glory as if he was Superman. It's disgusting if you ask me. Cooler: Oh, come now, Howard. Don't be jealous. Howard: (To Cooler) How can I not be jealous?! If the contest is over, I'm ruined and he gets the girl! (Tyke and Tom walk up to Cooler and Howard.) Tyke: Hi there. Cooler and Howard: Hello. Tyke: I've heard that the next match will involve two members of each team. Doesn't that sound exciting? (Howard looks at Cooler and smiles sinisterly.) Cooler: Howard? Howard: I have a plan... Cooler: Now let's not get carried away. (Howard is turned off.) Howard: No, not ''that plan. The other plan... Cooler: And what is that plan? Howard: Well... (Tom pulls out a notepad and shows it to Howard.) Tyke: Oh, and can Tom have your autograph? (Howard writes on the notepad. Tom meows as to say "Thank you".) (Time card reads 1:00 PM.) (At the Den of Lost Thieves, the crowd gathers around and Droopy, Dripple, Howard, and Cooler are standing near the entrance. A camera crew is within the crowd, reporting the whole thing.) Miss Vavoom: All right, everyone! The second match will be the Den of Lost Thieves. One team consists of Droopy and his son, Dripple! The other team consists of Howard Connor and his pet dog, Cooler Howard Smith! (The crowd cheers wildly. The younger puppies and kittens are sitting on a bench near the Den of Lost Thieves, eating dog biscuits and cat food.) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh Golly Gee. I never knew this would be that exciting. Mary Lou: Me neither. Short Tail: I wonder who's gonna win the match? Igor: I'm betting on Howard and Cooler. Vigor: Well, I think Droopy and Dripple should win. Igor: What did you go Benedict Arnold for? Cooler and Howard are our friends! Vigor: I'm not! I'm just stating my opinion. Igor: I'll show you an opinion! (Cindy Lou stops Igor and Vigor's arguement.) Cindy Lou: Boys! Boys! Please! (Back at the Den of Lost Thieves... Miss Vavoom: And, like earlier, whoever ranks up the most points win the second match! Good luck gentlemen! First to go inside are Droopy and Dripple. (Miss Vavoom blows a kiss to Droopy and Droopy catches it. Howard sticks his tongue out at Droopy, disgusted.) Howard: (To Cooler) Disgusting, isn't it? Cooler: Oh come now! (Droopy and Dripple enter the ride.) Droppy: (To Dripple) Ready son? Dripple: (To Droopy) Ready pop. (Droopy and Dripple, inside the ride, are taken in the Den of Lost Thieves. George Caninopolous enters with a camera man.) George Caninopolous: This is George Caninopolous, reporting live at the Den of Lost Thieves at Indiana Beach. This could be one of the most exciting battle of the boyfriends as Droopy, former 1940's cartoon star from Hollywood, California, competes with Howard Connor, co-owner of Holly's Puppy Pound from Poundsville, for the love of Miss Vavoom, a well known socialite and star of the upcoming movie, Citizen Canine. Mind you, this is the second match out of three matches. (The camera man focuses on Howard and Cooler, standing near the entrance, as George Caninopolous walks up to them.) George Caninopolous: Let's have a word with the contestants. (To Howard) Is it true that you want to be Miss Vavoom's boyfriend? Howard: Yes. And Cooler and I will win the second match together. (Cooler waves to the camera.) Cooler: Hi, mom! (Crowd cheers.) George Caninopolous: And it appears that Droopy and his son, Dripple, have just exit the ride. (As George Caninopolous and his camera go by Droopy, Howard shakes his head.) Howard: Even the news crew praises him as a hero. (To Cooler) I'll bet you he didn't even get a point on the ride. Miss Vavoom: 990 plus 230 equals 1,220 points from Droopy and Dripple! Howard: Pffft. We could do better. Come on, Cooler. (Howard and Cooler enter the ride.) George Caninopolous: And now, it's Howard and Cooler's turn on the ride! Can they top Droopy and Dripple's 1,220 points on the Den of Lost Thieves? (Howard and Cooler are inside the Den of Lost Thieves.) Howard: (Mumbles) 1,220 points. Ha! I'll show them 1,220 points! (To Cooler) Now, as soon as you see the first target... FIRE! (Cooler nods. Spy music plays as Cooler and Howard go up and then see the first target. Howard fires at the target. Cooler and Howard keep firing at the targets. Outside, the crowd waits in anticipation and excitement to see who would top the score. The car Howard and Cooler is seen outside at the top as Howard and Cooler keep firing the targets. George Caninopolous, with his vest off, sweats nervously as the cameraman rolls the footage. Near the crowd, McWolf hides behind the Tilt-A-Whirl and sees Miss Vavoom. At the bench, The younger puppies and kittens watch the whole event. Back inside, Howard and Cooler fire away at the targets, the scores inside the car increase. Back outside, George Caninopolous is standing near entrance.) George Caninopolous: At any moment, Cooler and Howard will be coming out of the Den of Lost Thieves and announce the scores. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dogs and cats, if you are watching this live broadcast on DOGTV, you can tell that I have never been this excited since... well, I have never been this excited. (Crowd cheers wildly.) George Caninopolous: And here they are now! (Cooler and Howard exit the ride. Miss Vavoom walks up to them.) Cooler: I got 990 points... Howard: And I got... (Pause) Howard: 991 points. Miss Vavoom: And brings that to... 1,981 points! Cooler and Howard win the second match! (The crowd cheers wildly again.) George Caninopolous: (To the camera) It appears to be a tie, viewers! It all goes down to the final match. Who will come out on top?! Howard: (To Droopy, smirking) Who's the hero now, zero? Miss Vavoom: The final match will take place in an hour. The location... it's a surprise. I will announce the location of the final match soon on the intercom. See you later. (Everyone but Cooler, Howard, the young Pound Puppies, Short Tail, and Paw-Paw leave. Howard then sits down.) Howard: Ha ha! Looks like things are looking up for old Howard Connor. One more match and I get the girl. Bright Eyes: I don't know about that, Howard. Howard: What do you mean by that? If I can win the second match, then I'm bound to... (They hear a scream. It was from Miss Vavoom, being carried off by McWolf.) Howard: What the..?! Cooler: Isn't that Miss Vavoom? McWolf: You want the girl? You better find me first! (McWolf laughs evilly and disappears in a cloud of dust. Droopy and Drippy, along with Tom and friends, enter. They were too late.) Howard: Well, it appears that we should put the contest on hold... for now. Droopy: I'm suppose you're right. Cooler: We've got to find McWolf and save Miss Vavoom! Part Three (Howard, Droopy, and Cooler, along with the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and others, are looking around the park for Miss Vavoom and McWolf.) Howard: Now, if I were McWolf, where would I hide Miss Vavoom? (McWolf is heard laughing over the intercom.) McWolf: You're still looking for Miss Vavoom? Well, I've hid her somewhere around this park. Too bad I won't tell you where she is! But, if you want to find here, listen to this riddle: Round and round I go, where I'll stop, you'll never know. Cooler: Round and round.... You don't suppose she's on the Tilt-a-Whirl, do you? Howard: I'll bet she's on the Scrambler. But let's split up. Droopy, you look on the Tilt-a-Whirl and Cooler and I will look on the Scrambler. Droopy: Aye aye, bub. (The group split up. Cooler and Howard go to the Scrambler. They see what appears to be Miss Vavoom in one of the cars. As Howard and Cooler go up to the car, they then see McWolf, disguised as Miss Vavoom, laughing. Howard and Cooler shudder in disguist.) McWolf: Hahaha! Close, but no cigar! (Howard and Cooler have angry looks on their faces.) Cooler: You make us sick, you know that? (Meanwhile, Droopy and the pups and kittens see the real Miss Vavoom on the Tilt-A-Whirl. They then untie her.) Miss Vavoom: Thank you for finding me. There's no telling what McWolf would do next. Igor: Let's tell Cooler and Howard that we've found you. (McWolf is seen taking Cooler and Howard as hostages.) McWolf: When I'm done with the both of you, I'll take Miss Vavoom as my bride! (Howard and Cooler kick McWolf in the shin and McWolf cries out. Howard and Cooler run toward Droopy, Miss Vavoom, and the pups and kittens.) Howard: Droopy, get Miss Vavoom and your friends out of here before McWolf recovers. You win. She's yours for the taking. Droopy: Thank you, bub. Miss Vavoom: But, what about you and Cooler? Cooler: Don't worry about us, Miss Vavoom. We'll hold McWolf off! (Droopy, Miss Vavoom, Tom, Cindy Lou, Spike, Dripple, and Mary Lou run away.) Howard and Cooler: Goodbye! (McWolf charges after Bright Eyes, Whopper, Precious, Gordon, Igor, Vigor, Paw-Paw, and Short Tail in an attempt to take them hostage, but Howard and Cooler pounce on McWolf. Two police officers arrive and handcuff McWolf.) Officer: You are under arrest for one count of kidnapping and 8 counts of attempted endangerment. You will spend a long time in jail for this. McWolf: (To Howard and Cooler) This isn't over! I'll get you yet, Howard Connor, and your little dog too! (The officers and McWolf leave. Howard and Cooler sit down.) Howard: Phew. Bright Eyes: That was scary. Are you okay? Cooler: We're fine. But hey, that won't stop our day at Indiana Beach. Short Tail: Can we still ride the roller coaster? Cooler: Yes, Short Tail. (Howard, Cooler, and the younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries walk to the roller coaster and enjoy the rest of their day. Afterwards, the group is encountered by Tom, Lucy, Cindy-Lou, Karl, Mary-Lou, and Tyke.) Howard: Hi. Cindy Lou: We just wanted to say thank you for saving our lives earlier. Cooler: You're welcome. By the way, what brings you buddies here? Lucy: Today is Tom's birthday. Howard: Oh, in that case... (Howard shows Tom vanilla cake with custom-made candles to represent Tom's cap.) Howard and Cooler: Happy Birthday! (Tom meows happily and grabs the cake. In return, Tom takes his cap off and puts it on Whopper's head.) Whopper: (Smiling) Hey! Your cap fits! Thanks, Tommy! Tom: There's plenty of caps you can give to your friends, right? (Tom pulls out several caps and puts on each of the younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries. He then takes two big caps and gives them to Howard and Cooler.) Cooler: (Aside, putting on the cap) You know something? He has good taste. (Cooler laughs.) The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Crossovers Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Howard Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler